


Alex Danvers' Guide to Christmas Shopping in Fourteen Easy Steps (2020 Edition)

by AXEe



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28282707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: Let me know what you thought and I wish everyone out there a safe and healthy and happy holidays :=)
Relationships: Astra/Alex Danvers
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20





	Alex Danvers' Guide to Christmas Shopping in Fourteen Easy Steps (2020 Edition)

******

**Step One:** Wake up and realize that due to quarantine you can't go out and shop for Christmas this year.

 **Step Two:** Decide that this is actually a blessing in disguise since the stores become a madhouse during this time of the year.

 **Step Three:** Realize that you haven't done _ANY_ shopping at all for anyone.

 **Step Four:** Panic.

 **Step Five:** Scare Astra with your panicking.

 **Step Six:** Calm down when Astra reminds you that you can always shop online.

 **Step Seven:** Mentally curse your internet provider and Astra simultaneously when you realize how _SLOW_ the internet is now because of both the quarantine and the upcoming holidays.

 **Step Eight:** Wonder if you'd be better off cutting your loses and just going out to shop.

 **Step Nine:** Decide against going out to shop when Astra shows you the latest numbers of cases of COVID-19.

 **Step Ten:** Shove the laptop away and loudly declare that everyone on your Christmas list can shop for themselves this year.

 **Step Eleven:** Feel like an ass when Astra shows you the gift she got you.

 **Step Twelve:** Apologize.

 **Step Thirteen:** Get a kiss from Astra.

 **Step Fourteen:** Decide that maybe this wasn't all that bad a year after all...

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought and I wish everyone out there a safe and healthy and happy holidays :=)


End file.
